Conventional fluid-elastomeric damper assemblies (also referred to as “Fluidlastic®” damper assemblies commercially available from Lord Corporation, 111 Lord Drive, PO BOX 8012, Cary, N.C. 27511) typically incorporate an elastomer seal, such as a rubber seal or the like, containing a fluid, such as hydraulic fluid or the like. This elastomer seal is bonded, fixedly attached, or otherwise coupled to the major metal components of the fluid-elastomeric damper assembly which are, in turn, fixedly attached or otherwise coupled to one or more moving/vibrating structures. These moving/vibrating structures may include, for example, the flex-beam and the pitch case of the rotor of a rotary-wing aircraft or the like. The elastomer seal is used to pump the fluid through a restriction, such as one or more orifices or the like, creating an increase in the fluid pressure which reacts against the elastomer seal surface, resulting in a damping force resisting the movement/vibration of the one or more moving/vibrating structures. The fluid may be pumped, for example, from one chamber disposed within the elastomer seal or an associated structure to another chamber disposed within the elastomer seal or an associated structure, or from one chamber formed by the major metal components of the fluid-elastomeric damper assembly to another chamber formed by the major metal components of the fluid-elastomeric damper assembly.
Advantageously, the elastomer seal is substantially leak-resistant and is capable of accommodating movement/vibration in a plurality of directions. However, in order to create a desired damping force, the volume stiffness, i.e., the elastomer stiffness reacting the fluid pressure, of the fluid-elastomeric damper assembly must be sufficiently high and the observed increase in the stiffness of the elastomer seal which results from the increased fluid pressure must be limited to within a predetermined range. This is not always possible, for example, in the control of movement/vibration in the lead-lag direction of the rotor of a rotary-wing aircraft or the like.
Thus, what is needed is a fluid-elastomeric damper assembly including one or more elastomer seals, but also including an internal pumping mechanism that does not rely on the one or more elastomer seals to pump the fluid through the restriction, i.e., through the one or more orifices. This would allow for the creation of relatively higher damping forces in relation to the elastomer stiffness for resisting relatively greater movement/vibration of the one or more moving/vibrating structures than is possible with conventional fluid-elastomeric damper assemblies. Although the assemblies, mechanisms, and methods of the present invention are described herein below in conjunction with the flex-beam and the pitch case of the rotor of a rotary-wing aircraft or the like, the assemblies, mechanisms, and methods of the present invention may be used in conjunction with any mechanical system or the like including one or more moving/vibrating structures that it is desirable to damp.